


White, Grey, Silver, and Black

by scarletstar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat!Minseok, Fluff, Kim Jongdae is having a Bad Day, M/M, i don’t know what i’m doing, jongdae attempts magic, mentioned witches and stuff, minseok suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstar/pseuds/scarletstar
Summary: To Jongdae’s utter surprise, the cat shakes it’s head.What.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to the person who wrote “kennedy broke my f**king heart and all i have is this stupid sh*tty bathroom (to cry in)” on a bathroom door in the middle of nowhere, arizona — i hope your life has improved since kennedy broke your heart. 
> 
> also idk what this is i haven’t slept properly in days

jongdae slides down the cold metal slide slowly, in no rush to get to the bottom. 

 

it was a cold night in the middle of the week, and really, jongdae should be at home, asleep. 

 

instead, he’s at a small playground near his house, freezing his but off. he doesn’t really know  _ why  _ he’s not at home, but he doesn’t try to fix that. he also has no idea how long he’s been sitting at the park doing nothing, but, again, he doesn’t really care. 

 

it may have only been wednesday (maybe. he can’t remember the last time he slept.), but his week had already been spectacularly terrible. and the week before. and the week before that. 

 

to be honest, his whole month has been pretty awful. 

 

first, he got fired from his job of three years out of the blue. no warning, just one day he walked into the office to find his stuff packed up and an email from his boss informing him of when he’d get his last paycheck. 

 

next, his girlfriend of a year and a half disappeared on him. on the same day he got fired, actually. he came home terribly upset and looking forward to being comforted by his girlfriend, only to find the apartment completely devoid of any and all of her belongings. she even took the shower curtain. 

 

over the next few weeks, bad thing after bad thing kept happening to him and he didn’t know why. had he angered the gods? he hadn’t been to church since he was a child and hadn’t prayed in nearly as long, maybe whatever higher power there was had finally decided to punish him for it. 

 

whatever the reason was, he was sick of it. he just wanted one thing —  _ one thing _ — to go right for him. 

 

reaching the bottom of the slide, jongdae leans back. stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, he shivers. jongdae’s mom had always taught him to think positively, even in the worst situation, so that’s what he does. as he watches his breath fog out above him, he contemplates. 

 

his new, smaller, crappier apartment was the saddest thing he’s ever seen, but at least it has hot running water. his new, crappy, part-time job at the 24 hour corner store down the street paid him  _ just  _ enough to be able to afford good food as well as rent. his new, single self felt like crap, but at least his ex didn’t steal his stuff when she left. 

 

unable to think of any more positives in his life, jongdae sighs. his butt was going numb from the frozen metal beneath him, and he was strangely aware of how he couldn’t feel his nose. 

 

getting up, jongdae brushes his pants off and turns to look around. the street lights do a really bad job of lighting the sidewalk, so it kind of looks like there’s a murderer lurking in every shadow. he quickly shakes that thought away. no need to freak out over something like that. 

 

he strolls through the streets, slowly making his way back to his apartment. since the neighbourhood was pretty much deserted, he chooses to stare up at the sky. there was too much pollution to see much, but there were a few stars twinkling here and there. 

 

jongdae loses himself in his thoughts as he walks. he passes the corner store he works mornings in and thinks about his shift in a few hours. he’s too tired to care that he’s going to be exhausted for work and the two job interviews he has tomorrow. 

 

there are a few other stores on the block, all of them closed. as he passes the dark pet store, he pauses. jongdae has always wanted a pet, but his older brother was allergic to almost any animal a child wants as a companion. and his parents were very against getting any sort of reptile, creepy crawly, or fish. 

 

maybe he should get a pet. if any of the interviews he has scheduled for the week get him a job, he’ll have enough to afford one. except his building doesn’t allow anything with hair, and now way in  _ hell  _ is he getting a hairless cat. those things were decidedly  _ not _ for him. 

 

_ a snake, perhaps?  _ jongdae thinks. as he does, there’s a crash in the alley next to the building. he jumps, hand clutched to his chest. 

 

suddenly, the night seems too dark, too quiet. jongdae doesn’t hang around any longer, hurrying past the dark alley to get home. 

 

but before he makes it past, he hears something. it kind of sounds like a cat, but he’s not sure. 

 

cautiously stepping backwards, jongdae raises his phone flashlight to shine into the alley. he doesn’t see anything at first, but when he looks a little closer, he spots a flash of white. 

 

whatever it is darts out of sight of the light. it crashes into a garbage can in its haste to get away, quickly moving around it to hide behind an empty cardboard box. 

 

jongdae’s lila quirk up and he walks further into the alley, stepping as quiet as he can so as not to scare the animal. when he peers around the garbage can, he sees a cat crouched behind it, looking ready to pounce. 

 

he coos, “oh, darling, did i scare you?” he moves closer to the feline. “are you hurt?”

 

he crouches, carefully extending a hand palm up towards the cat. it’s coat is grungy and disgusting, but under all the filth, jongdae can see hints of white. 

 

“it’s okay, darling. i won’t hurt you,” he coos again, scooting closer. the cat doesn’t relax, but it doesn’t swipe at him either, so he takes that as a good sign. “can i see you, gorgeous? i promise i won’t hurt you on purpose.”

 

the cat stares at him with huge marble eyes. jongdae chuckles at the sight and reaches his hand out farther. it tenses when he touches its head, but slowly relaxes as jongdae strokes down its back. 

 

“there you go,” he groans as he shifts closer, knees protesting at the movement. “you must be freezing, darling. how long have you been out here?”

 

the cat doesn’t answer him, unsurprisingly, but it does move closer. making a quick decision, jongdae pockets his phone and reaches out with his other hand. the cat doesn’t react so he gently picks the cat up, moving it onto his lap. 

 

murmuring, he continues to stroke the beautiful feline, “how are you, huh? probably frozen down to the bones. can i take you home, pretty? you won’t be able to stay for long, but just until i find you a home.”

 

it makes him sad, suddenly, when he realizes he can’t keep the beauty in his lap. at least he can help get it a home. 

 

“let’s go then,” he says as he scoops the cat up. his knees creak when he stands but he ignores them in favour of getting the cat comfortable. his arms. he would put it in his coat, but that would take a lot of maneuvering and would waste time. 

 

instead, he adjusts the cat in his arms and starts home.

 

* * *

 

 

after struggling to open his door and get his shoes off — nearly dropping the poor cat in the process — he and the cat are safely indoors. 

 

he’s surprised at how unbothered the tiny thing appears to be. the few cats he’s met were nothing like the one casually lounging in his arms. 

 

jongdae stands awkwardly in his tiny living room/dining room/kitchen for a few seconds, unsure of how he should proceed, before remembering how filthy the cat is. 

 

he walks to the cramped bathroom, gently setting the cat in the tub before shedding his jacket and sweater. now left only in an old t-shirt and jeans, he looks down at the cat in his tub. 

 

“okay, pretty kitty. you probably aren’t going to like this and i’m probably not going to like this, but you need a bath. can’t have you getting my stuff dirty.”

 

it looks at him with wide eyes and — wait, purple? he leans toward the cat, trying to look at its eyes again. he could have  _ sworn _ they were purple. 

 

shaking his head, jongdae straightens up and closes the bathroom door. he can’t remember the last time he’s slept and it’s starting to get to him. 

 

fortunately, his shower had a detachable shower head, so bathing the cat should be a little easier than if he didn’t. unfortunately, as soon as he grabs said shower head, the cat hisses at him. 

 

he freezes, unsure of what he should do. he kind of doesn’t really want to be clawed by a cat. he glances down at it. 

 

“i’m sorry?”

 

the cat huffs but doesn’t move. it glares at him as he crouches, and the glare gets stronger when he turns the water on warm. 

 

the whole time spent bathing the cat is spent apologizing to the poor thing as it glares at him so hard it’s eyes are slits. 

 

when he’s finished, he quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around the cat, easily carrying it out to the living room. he sits on the couch with it in his lap to rub it dry. 

 

“i’m sorry, darling. i know you didn’t like that one bit, did you? but don’t you feel so much better now? you’re all clean!” he exclaims happily, glancing at the cat’s face. 

 

it still looks unhappy with him but it’s body isn’t as tense as it was when it was being bathed. 

 

“oh, don’t look at me like that. i did you a favour! i highly doubt you would have enjoyed  _ licking  _ all that dirt off yourself.”

 

it stares at him for a second before huffing and turning around, presenting jongdae with a damp patch of fur. 

 

“oops, sorry,” he apologizes. 

 

when he finishes, he discards the towel and relaxes back into the couch. he runs a hand through the surprisingly soft fur on the cats head and admires the colour. 

 

the cat is a stunning mixture of white, grey, silver, and black fur. jongdae is sure he’s never seen something as beautiful as the animal on his lap. 

 

“are you hungry?” he asks as he gets up, cat cradled in his arms. “i think i have some leftover chicken from yesterday.”

 

after searching through his fridge, he pulls out a saran-wrapped plate of cold chicken. he pulls the plastic off and places it in the microwave for a few seconds, one arm supporting the gorgeous feline the entire time. when the microwave beeps, he carefully pulls the chicken out and hops onto the counter. he briefly considered going back to the couch but decides he’s too lazy. 

 

jongdae feeds the cat and himself strips of chicken in turns. it seems to enjoy the chicken which jongdae is happy about because it was a little more in the expensive side and it’d be a waste if the cat didn’t. 

 

he talks to the cat as he feeds it, telling it about his life. what terrible things have been happening to him this past month, his favourite colour; whatever comes to mind, really. 

 

the plate is almost empty by the time the cat refuses to eat any more, so he carries the plate to the sink before returning to the couch. he doesn’t bother turning in the television, instead just running his hands through it’s magnificent fur. 

 

when he runs a hand up its head, he doesn’t feel a collar, but instead something else. 

 

“is that a piercing?” he asks incredulously, using his fingers to part the hair on the back of the cat’s ears. it is indeed a piercing, three to be specific. there are three small silver hoops in one ear and, upon further inspection, jongdae finds two silver studs and another hoop in the other ear. 

 

“dude. i didn’t know pets were allowed to get their ears pierced!” the cat whips its head around at ‘ _ pets’ _ and glares at him. “oh. not a pet?”

 

to jongdae’s utter surprise, the cat  _ shakes it’s head _ . 

 

_ what _ . 

 

jongdae stares at the animal in his lap, trying to process what just happened. 

 

“can you  _ understand me?” _ he asks, two octaves away from a screech. 

 

the cat rolls it’s  _ definitely  _ purple eyes at jongdae and jumps off his lap. he can only stare as it walks towards his bedroom, sassily swaying its tail at jongdae as it goes. 

 

_ what.  _

 

he hears a series of cracking noises and his dresser door opening and closing before  _ something  _ leaves his room. 

 

a man walks into his living room, dressed only in a pair of jongdae’s sweatpants. the man is  _ gorgeous _ , with grey-silver hair, purple, feline eyes, and lightly tanned skin. in his ears, jongdae sees the same earrings he saw on the cat. (jongdae also notices that the man has a  _ very  _ nice body, but he gets rid of that thought right away.)

 

“hello,” the man greets in a surprisingly higher pitched but pleasant voice, “sorry about all the trouble i’ve caused you.”

 

_ what.  _

 

“uh — no, that’s —  _ what?”  _ jongdae squeaks. he doesn’t quite know why but he feels like crying. 

 

_ What is happening?  _

 

the other male smiles, embarrassed. “yeah. like i said, i’m sorry for — “ he waves his hand around vaguely before scratching his neck, “everything.”

 

jongdae gapes at the cat-man standing in front of him. he doesn’t know how to respond. 

 

“i should probably explain, right? i’m sorry, this has never happened before.” jongdae stares open-mouthed as the man moves to sit next to him on the couch.

 

he notices that the sweatpants fit him well (especially those thighs,  _ oh my — _ ), which means that he must be about as tall as jongdae. 

 

“okay,” the silver haired male starts, “so. i was cursed by a witch when i was — “

 

“wait, hold up!” jongdae interrupts. “ _ what?” _

 

the man blushes. “right. so, witches, wizards, vampires, elves — all that is real. don’t worry, they won’t hurt you or anything; they mostly stay away from regular humans. 

 

“ _ anyway,  _ my mom is a witch, and when i was little, she made another witch angry. which — i don’t know  _ why  _ she did that. you should never make a witch angry,  _ especially  _ when you have a young child.” he gestures to himself. 

 

“the other witch cursed me to turn into a cat, but only at night, and only every other month. so, like, it’s morning now which is why i’m human now, but tonight i’ll turn back into a cat. next month, i won’t turn into a cat at night, but the month after that i’ll spend every night as a cat again.”

 

jongdae nods. he doesn’t really know what’s happening anymore. to be honest, it’s probably the lack of sleep he’s been getting. maybe he’s finally losing it. 

 

“and so, again. i’m so sorry for disturbing you tonight. i got lost while i was wandering around and have no idea where i am.m, although … “ he trails off. quickly glancing up at jongdae, the man blushes. “you’re kinda cute.”

 

jongdae’s face heats up. he stutters, “uh, you — you too?”

 

the man ducks his head, “thank you.” he mutters. 

 

“uh,” jongdae speaks up after a second of silence. “what’s your name? you don’t — you don’t have to tell me, i just don’t want to keep referring to you as ‘strange cat-man.’” 

 

“oh! minseok. my name is minseok.”

 

“okay minseok. i … i don’t really know how to feel about — everything you’ve just told me, but. if — if you’d like to hang out for a bit while i catch up on some sleep, i can help you out?” it comes out as a question but jongdae is suddenly too tired to care. 

 

“oh! really?” minseok asks. “that would — yes please. i’d really appreciate that, jongdae.”

 

he nods, “okay then. um. here’s the remote for the T.V. and there’s some snacks in the cupboard. i’ll call into work before i go to sleep so i can help you later. good — morning, i guess. please don’t steal my stuff while i’m unconscious.”

 

minseok laughs, a light, wonderful sound, and waves his hand. “don’t worry. i have plenty of my own stuff at home, i don’t need anything of yours. have a good sleep jongdae.”

 

jongdae nods, heading to his bedroom. he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

jongdae finds minseok right where he left him, curled up in the couch in front of the T.V. Only, now, he’s cradling a mug of something and there’s a box of crackers on the coffee table. 

 

“hello, jongdae.”

 

“hey. sorry about that, but i guess i can help you now?” jongdae apologizes. 

 

“oh no, that’s quite alright, jongdae. i’m the one who should be apologizing for all the trouble i’m causing you.”

 

jongdae goes to object but decides against it. minseok doesn’t sound like he can be argued with. 

 

“it’s fine. anyways, are you hungry?”

 

minseok nods. 

 

“okay then. i’ll get you a shirt first, and then we can go? there’s a café down the street that has good coffee.”

 

minseok perks up at that, “coffee?”

 

jongdae smiles at the look on minseok’s face, “yeah. i’m not a fan but i’ve heard it’s good.”

 

“wonderful,” minseok exclaims. “and then i can tell you more about everything before you help me home.”

 

“of course,” jongdae assures. “let’s go?”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep?  
> what’s that

 

minseok grumbles in his sleep at being disturbed and jongdae has to muffle his laughter into his palm. his boyfriend is just too cute. 

 

“minnie,” he whispers again, gently shaking minseok’s shoulder. 

 

“no,” minseok whines, swatting his hand away. “i was up  _ all night _ . do you know how hard it is to be a cat?”

 

jongdae has to keep himself from laughing, “no i don’t. how hard is it to be a cat?”

 

“ _ very,”  _ minseok mumbles into his pillow, “all the other cats know i’m not like them, so they hate me. and those stupid pigeons can’t tell that i’m  _ not  _ like the other cats, so they bully me, too.”

 

“the pigeons bully you?” he asks incredulously. 

 

minseok grumbles into his pillow. he mumbles something like “it’s not  _ funny _ ,” but jongdae isn’t sure. 

 

he sits up on the bed. puffing out his chest in faux macho-ness, jongdae declares, “well! we can’t be having that, now can we? i must go have a talking to with those pigeons right away, then. tell them to stop bullying my beloved boyfriend.”

 

minseok smacks him across the chest then, muttering something about overconfident loser boyfriends as he rolls out of bed. jongdae groans, dramatically collapsing against the pillows as he clutches his chest. 

 

“you wound me, my love! for i thought i could trust you, but you have forsaken me, just as all the others have!” he cries. 

 

minseok has his back turned to him as he gets changed, but jongdae can imagine the playfully annoyed look on his face. 

 

“all the others, you say? who else has forsaken you, my love?” jongdae smiles; it isn’t often his boyfriend plays along. 

 

“oh, y’know. jisoo, and misoo, and minhyuk, and youngho, and kevin, and baek — “

 

“kevin?” minseok interrupts. 

 

jongdae nods, “in high school this exchange student came from the u.s. and his name was kevin. total sweetheart at the beginning of the year, but at the airport, right as he was leaving, me and like, half of my grade found out he was cheating on us with each other.”

 

“ _ half of your grade?”  _ minseok nearly yells. he whips around, the pants he was holding falling to the ground, “he dated  _ half of you grade  _ for however long he was there, and none of you  _ realized?” _

 

jongdae grins at him from the bed, “nope. we only found out because he accidentally told someone when he was leaving and the other person told their friend and so on. we all showed up at the airport to say goodbye only freak out when we found out he was dating all of us. it was pretty upsetting at the time, but all i can really remember from that day was his  _ face _ . stars, it was hilarious.”

 

minseok stares at him as he laughs, shaking his head at his actions. 

 

“i don’t — all i can think about is how  _ terrible  _ his grades must’ve been. he was probably too busy messing around to even show up to school.”

 

“right? but, anyways. what do you want to do today?” asks jongdae. 

 

“i think,” minseok says as he pulls his clothes on, “i have to go grocery shopping, and it wouldn’t hurt to do some laundry. other than that, i don’t think i need to do anything else today.”

 

jongdae perks up, “great! because i found this spell in that book your mom gave me and — “

 

“no!” his boyfriend protests immediately, “last time i helped you with a spell my fur was pink for three days! the alley cats wouldn’t stop laughing at me!”

 

jongdae cackles at him. minseok pouts, stomping out of their bedroom. he continues to laugh as he follows minseok into the kitchen, only stopping when he trips over a book someone (him. it was him. minseok is the cleanest person jongdae has ever met, so the only messes in the apartment were because of him) left on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. he stumbles, just barely catching himself before he could brain himself on the counter. 

 

he pouts when he sees minseok laughing at him from behind the rim of his coffee mug. he pouts more when minseok coos at him. 

 

they easily move around each other as they prepare breakfast, both sitting at the coffee table when they finish. 

 

after they finish eating, jongdae takes the chance to ask minseok again before he starts on his chores. once minseok was in work mode, almost nothing could ever him out. 

 

“please, min? i really want to practice today, and it probably won’t turn you pink again.” at minseok’s disbelieving look, he whines, “i  _ swear _ it won’t turn you pink!”

 

“or any other colour?”

 

“or any other colour,” jongdae swears. 

 

minseok sighs, “okay. i’ll help you — but! only after we do all the other, more important stuff we have to do.”

 

jongdae nods vigorously, already out of his seat and taking their dishes to the kitchen. “then let’s go!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

honestly, minseok probably should have left him at home. on any other day, jongdae would’ve been fine to go grocery shopping with but today, he was too excited to remember to be not-annoying. 

 

“how about this?” he asks, holding up a box of poptarts. minseok ignores him, continuing down the aisle as he looks for what he needs. jongdae bounces after him, ignoring the dirty look an old lady shoots him. 

 

“o- _ kay.  _ no beautiful blueberry breakfast treats. what about — these?” jongdae hops in front of the cart this time so minseok has to look at him. 

 

“jongdae,” minseok starts. on the inside, jongdae cringes; he hates it when minseok uses his responsible-adult voice on him. “we are  _ not  _ here for junk food. put that box of sugar back on the shelf or i’ll make sure there are no good snacks in the house for a month.”

 

pouting, jongdae places the box of cereal back on the shelf. for the remainder of the shopping trip, he has to remind himself of minseok’s threat. his boyfriend was adorable and incredibly lovely, but he always went through with a threat. jongdae wanted to keep his not-so-secret stash of chocolate bars, thank you very much. 

 

minseok pays and they load the car full of bags (reusable. minseok once got stuck in a plastic bag while out adventuring as a pretty kitty, and he forbid them ever using plastic bags again) before they’re off. 

 

jongdae gets sent to do laundry almost as soon as they start unloading the vehicle. something about how he has no sense of organization or care about minseok’s sanity. he wants to be offended but, really, it’s true. minseok’s organization system makes no sense to him at all. 

 

the next few hours are spent vacuuming and folding laundry. finally, they are finished with all their chores and jongdae runs to find his spell book. 

 

“okay!” he says excitedly as he places the book down on the coffee table. “just let me get everything i need and then we can start.”

 

minseok sits patiently while he gets all the ingredients. he starts getting anxious when he catches a glimpse of the clock; minseok shifts as soon as the sun sets, and it’s getting dangerously close to sundown. 

 

“okay, i think that’s it. can we start?”

 

sighing, minseok says, “whenever you’re ready, i guess.”

 

jongdae wiggles in excitement, easily finding the page of the spell. he carefully sets up his mini cauldron over an enchanted candle. as he pours in all the ingredients in order, he chants the appropriate lines at the instructed time. 

 

by the time he’s done, the cauldron is steaming over and the liquid inside is a very intriguing magenta. when he stirs it one to the left, it gives off a smell akin to a skunk. when he stirs it sixteen to the right, it smells of cinnamon and ripe apples. 

 

“mmm,” minseok hums, “that smells delicious.”

 

“that means it’s working. i think i’m almost done,” jongdae chants the last line of the spell. the bubbling liquid in the cauldron releases a high pitched squealing noise as it turns a violent neon pink. 

 

jongdae furrows his eyes brows. the book didn’t say anything about  _ pink _ . the smell doesn’t even come close to matching how it smells. 

 

jongdae shrugs. it hasn’t exploded yet, so that has to mean he did something right. “okay. done.”

 

minseok looks at him, confused, “what did you need my help with, then?”

 

“well, first i wanted you to be around so if it exploded or something, you could help. also. it’s for you.”

 

he looks up at him, eyebrows hidden by his fringe, “me?”

 

“yes,” he replies. he pours the potion into a clear glass and hands it to his soon-to-be-a-cat boyfriend. “drink it before you turn.”

 

minseok stares at it for a second, probably deciding if whatever the potion is supposed to do is worth the risk. seemingly to finally decide to trust jongdae, he chugs down the neon pink, apple cinnamon liquid magic. 

 

just as he sets the glass down, his eyes flash a brilliant white before settling into purple. jongdae looks away as minseok goes through the transformation. he watched it once and almost threw up, so he prefers not to. 

 

he turns around when he hears a meow. minseok climbs into his lap and he coos at how cute his boyfriend’s cat version is. 

 

minseok purrs as he’s pet. he won’t admit it when he’s human, but he adores being pet. purple eyes gaze up at him, and it takes jongdae a moment to realize what he’s being asked. 

 

“oh, right. um. i think it should start working soon? hold on,” he leans over minseok to flip through the spell book. it doesn’t mention anything about how long it takes for a spell to take effect, which he probably should have checked for before. 

 

jongdae glances down at minseok for a second before turning back to the spell book but pauses. carefully, he sits back. he looks down at minseok with wide eyes, suddenly wanting to disappear into a hole. 

 

when minseok sees his face, he meows in question. jongdae slowly lowers him to the ground before standing up, not bothering to clean up before farting to his bedroom. 

 

it’s silent for a few moments before —

 

_ crash _

 

— followed by a despaired wail. 

 

jongdae winces. 

 

he hadn’t  _ meant  _ to turn minseok green. in fact, he doesn’t even know  _ why  _ he turned green. the spell’s warnings had said absolutely nothing about cat fur turning colours. 

 

minseok was going to  _ kill  _ him. 

 


End file.
